mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Reedling
Description The Reedling is as odd looking as it comes. Its body is in a hunched position similar to a T. rex, complete with hanging arms. It has a green furred back, and three toes on each foot. On its back are six flute-like appendages that look like the Wild Bagpipe Decoration. The "reed" of each pipe is near the Reedling's body, but the free end has what looks like a mouthpiece. When this monster is idle, is stays in tempo by swaying back and forth and occasionally hopping. Similar to the Fwog or T-rox. Song Audio sample: The Reedling Monster's contribution to the island's song is a tune produced by playing the recorder-shaped spines on its back. Strangely enough, the timbre of the instrument is more similar to a pipe organ's than any of the blown woodwinds (the pipe organ does include reeds in some of its pipes, making it an appropriate choice for the Reedling). Breeding The Reedling can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements of Air, Plant and Earth. Possible combinations: * + Noggin and Dandidoo * + Potbelly and Cybop * + Tweedle and Shrubb Because Noggin takes much less time to hatch than both Potbelly and Tweedle, and all of the two-element monsters require the same amount of time, the first combination will provide more breeding opportunities in the same time period (on average). Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all three element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Potbelly.png|Potbelly|link=Potbelly|linktext=Potbelly Shrubb.png|Shrubb|link=Shrubb|linktext=Shrubb Beeyoot Tree.png|Beeyoot Tree|link=Beeyoot Tree|linktext=Beeyoot Tree Pipes of Cicado.png|Pipes of Cicado|link=Pipes of Cicado|linktext=Pipes of Cicado Squeed Statue.png|Squeed Statue|link=Squeed Statue|linktext=Squeed Statue Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Potbelly *Shrubb *Beeyoot Tree *Pipes of Cicado *Squeed Statue See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Rare Version Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. The breeding combination is the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. They are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the Reedling on the Rare Reedling page. Name Origin The name "Reedling" may reference the reed, a common name of many plants native to waterlogged areas. Some reeds are said to produce sound after being struck with wind. Also, the reed is part of the mouthpiece of a woodwind instrument; the breath across the reed causes it to vibrate, and the vibrations are amplified and modulated by the body of the instrument. Notes * The Blabbit and the Reedling are said to share the same ancestor. *A Reedling resembles a porcupine with flute-like spines on its back. * One of the names for a Reedling, Izit, is a reference is one of the Thumpies Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Plant Category:Earth Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Water Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island